


Miraculous Drabbles

by RomanticDreamer



Series: Drabble/One-shot Books [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Lime
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 6,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26001922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomanticDreamer/pseuds/RomanticDreamer
Summary: Drabbles of Ladynoir, Marichat, and Adrienette.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Drabble/One-shot Books [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887256
Kudos: 11





	1. Reluctant Adrien

**Author's Note:**

> So this book has already been published on both Wattpad and FF.net. You can also find me on those two websites.

Bluebell eyes opened to the rays of the sun shining through her the window as Marinette woke up from her slumber.

She closed her eyes, trying to go back to sleep but couldn't with the sun shining in her face.

She finally gave up on trying to go back to the land of dreams and sat up in bed and stretched.

Only to get tugged back down to the mattress by the arm wrapped around her stomach. She rolled on her side to see Adrien 'sleeping' peacefully beside her.

Giggling, she sat back up in the bed and bounced towards his direction, which result in him whining and tugging on her arm, trying to coax her back to bed.

"Adrien," she giggled lightly. "We have to get up,"

"Why," Adrien whined, not believing any reason why they would have to get out of their comfortable and fluffy bed at this ungodly hour.

"We have to get ready for Alya's and Niño's engagement party. Remember they changed the date from Friday to today."

"But the party isn't until 1:00. It's too early to even think about getting up."

"It's 11:00," Marinette deadpan.

"Still too early."

Marinette rolled her eyes and shook Adrien until he opened his green eyes. "Nino's your best friend. You're supposed to be happy for him."

"I know and I am," Adrien groaned as he sat up and stretched his arms then rubbed his eyes with his fist. "I just wish it wasn't so early."

"It had to be early for everything they planned." Marinette responded as she got out of bed and walked towards the mirror in their room. "If it was any later then they would had to cut down on the activities and you know how stubborn they are."

"Yeah, almost as stubborn us."

Marinette spun around with shocked eyes and her arms folded. "How am I stubborn?"

Adrien chuckled. He then got out the bed and made his way towards Marinette before wrapping his arms around her. "Are you forgetting the time when you were working on a new dress for a fashion shoot and even when I suggested that you finish it in the morning and you declined and pulled an all-nighter. What do you call that, milady.

She pouted. "That's not stubbornness, it's called determination."

Adrien just laughed and leaned down towards her lips and whispered, "Whatever you say milady," before kissing her soundly on the lips.

She pulled away after a few minutes. "Mmmm, engagement party remember kitty."

"And here I was thinking I could make you forget."

"You'll have to do better than that to get one over on me," Marinette giggled. She untangled herself from Adrien then walked towards the door.

"I'll keep that in my personal file drawer," Adrien joked before she could walk out the opened door.

"Well when your done filing things, I'll be in the shower," Marinette said, leaning on the door with her legs crossed and looking over her shoulder. "Feel free to join." She then walked out the room and towards the bathroom.

Adrien stayed glued to his spot, trying to process the words into his head. When he finally did he ran out the room, slamming the door shut on his way out.


	2. Comfort

Cat Noir sat hunched up on the on top of the Eiffel Tower hugging his knees to his chest with dried up tears running down his cheeks and his head buried between his knees.

Today is the anniversary of his mother's death and it really didn't help to be around other people besides his closest friends, who were the only ones at school that noticed that something was wrong.

But even with them it didn't heal the pain.

And yet his mother's death wasn't the only thing bring him down today. Ever since his mother's death his dad hasn't been the same. Every time this day comes he either locks himself in his office at the house or travels to another city to shoot a photo shoot.

It was on days like these that he felt totally alone in this giant world.

He was so caught up in his thoughts that his sensitive ears didn't pick up the sound of someone else landing on the terrace and walking up to join him.

He jumped when he felt a finger tap him twice on the shoulder and felt body heat coming from behind him.

He slightly turned his head and saw Ladybug bent over with her hands on her knees and a concerned look on her face.

"Oh hey, Ladybug," He greeted before turning back around.

"Okay something must be wrong if you're actually calling me by my real name," she joked, trying to lifted the mood a little.

He tried to smile but my lips only went up slightly before they dropped back down.

After a few seconds Chat heard movement. He looked back up and saw Ladybug sitting beside me, looking up at the sky.

He couldn't help but stare when she did that. Even when he's in a sad mood whenever he sees the sparkle in her eyes and the moonlight illuminating her face making shine brighter than the stars above, it lifts his spirits.

He quickly ducked his head when she turned back around to look at him.

"Chat, what's wrong?" The strain in her voice is what got him.

He sighed. "Today is the anniversary of my mother's death. My dad isn't really any help either since he's either locked up in his office or away on business. He's never been the same after her death."

A moment of silence passed between them before he felt two dainty arms wrap their way around his waist and her head buried in the crook of his neck.

He raised his head and relaxed his legs, letting them down the the edge. "L-L-Ladybug," he stuttered.

She just hugged him even tighter than before. "I'm sorry. I wish there was I could do."

It took him a while but got over his shock and covered her hands with his own then leaned into Ladybug's touch. "Just you being here is all I could ever ask for."

So they just sat there on the terrace of the Eiffel Tower in each others arms, staring up at the stars in comfortable silence, both thinking 'I wish this could never end'.


	3. Never

"What am I going to do Plagg? It's been 3 weeks! She probably hates me by now!"

It's been three weeks since he's seen his princess and he was miserable. It wasn't like he didn't want to see her, he's just been so busy with photo shoots and modeling his dad's designs that he hasn't even had enough time to change into Cat Noir without someone knocking on his door just before he jumps out the window.

Now he has a free week and plans to spend it with Marinette for as long as he can. He's just scared of what her reaction will be to his absence.

"Why even bother with girls you can have cheese?" Plagg asked then chucked a slice of camembert down his throat.

Adrien groaned and belly flopped onto his bed. Seeing this. Plagg sighed and flew down beside his face. "How about you just go and see her. You can't spend the week with her if you spend it in your room moping."

Adrien took a deep breath and pushed himself off his bed into a standing position with a new found confidence. "You're right Plagg." He then brought out his right fist and yelled out "Plagg, claws out!"

After the transformation, he leaped out his window and ran and jumped the rooftops in the direction of Dupain-Cheng Bakery. The evening breeze helping him by clearing his mind of all negative thoughts.

He had finally reached the Dupain-Cheng Bakery and saw his princess right away. She was leaning on the balcony's raling in a thin strap red nightgown that was two inches above her knee. She was staring out at the sunset with a longing look. It look like she had seen him.

He couldn't help but stare at her a little longer as the sunset lit up her face, giving it a golden glow.

'Here goes nothing' he thought before taking a deep breath and silently dropping onto the balcony.

It wasn't until he took a few steps that he heard her gasp then turn around. Their eyes locked; she relaxed but stood still in shock.

There was an awkward silence between the two but they refused to break eye contact.

He decided to break the silence. "What's the matter princess? Chat got your tongue."

Her shocked expression turned into a loving smile. She rushed towards him and wrapped her arms around him in a loving embrace as she lightly cried on his chest.

He returned her embrace and buried his face in her hair, smelling the lovely scent of cake and bread.

He left his arms around her even as she pulled away and rested her hands on his chest.

She leaned in so close that their noses were touching, bring a hot pink colored blush to Chat's cheeks. "I thought you left me, Chat."

He smiled. "Never, princess. Never."


	4. Like I'm Gonna Lose You

_Marinette and_ _Adrien_ _were walking the quiet streets of Paris hand-in-hand with the moonlight shining down on them._

_He suddenly he_ _stopped_ _and turned_ _towards_ _me, pulling me closer to him in the process, and gave me one of his goofy Cat Noir smiles._

_But before Marinette could smile back he was gone. His curly golden hair, his hypnotizing green eyes, his wide goofy smiles, his warmth; all gone._

_Marinette desperately called out for him. Marinette expeditiously looked around, searching for any_ _sign_ _of him. She_ _didn't_ _want to believe he was actually gone._

_When_ _she_ _finally_ _excepted the fact_ _that_ _he was gone she fell to her knees and cryed._

Marinette jolted upright in bed with tears streaming down her face. She took a breath of relief when she saw that it was just a dream.

She laid back down on her bed and rolled over onto her right side. She then saw her loving Fiancée, Adrien, sleeping peacefully beside her.

Staring at his serene face, her thoughts returned to her nightmare and she then realized that there wasn't any proof that they even had tomorrow or that they were going to live long enough to grow old together.

She decided that from now on she is going to cherish every moment that she spends with him. She fell asleep with thought of them together on repeat in her head.

** The Next Morning **

Marinette opened her eyes to the new morning and Adrien right beside her. She pulled herself closer to him and buried her face in the exposed part of his neck.

Adrien felt something on his neck and woke up to see Marinette nuzzling his neck. "Good morning."

"Good morning," she responded. "Did you sleep well?"

"Always with you by my side." She smiled and gave him a passionate kiss on the lips.

They pulled back and rested their foreheads against one another's. "And what was that for?"

She shrugged. "Just loving you like I'm gonna lose you." 


	5. Adored

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I'm probably not going to mentioned what happened in the drabble, I'll explain it now. Adrien was trying to talk to his dad but he didn't listen. So he ran to the bakery to get comfort from Marinette. Here's the drabble.

There was frequent and hard knocks on the other side of her trapdoor. She was slightly annoyed by the brash knocking but still told the person to come in.

The trapdoor flung open and Adrien came in. He then made a beeline for her bed then collapse on it, not saying a word to her.

"Adrien." He didn't answer. She stood up and sat next to him. "Adrien. What's wrong?"

He still didn't answer. She decided then that it was probably best to just be lay down beside him and quietly hug him because if he's this upset then it had to be something going on with his dad.

Then she felt herself shaking. She blinked and looked down at her arms. She wasn't shaking. Adrien was. When she realized this, he pulled her even closer to him.

"Adrien-"

"Do you love me?"

She was shocked with the sudden question. "W-what?"

"Do you love me?"

The shock look turned into one of confusion once the question sunk on to her mond. "Adrien, you know I-"

"Marinette, don't give me that "you know I love you" crap. I want a straight answer. Not the safe answer that can easily be a lie."

She stayed silent for a moment, contemplating the right thing say before she opens her mouth.

Finally coming up with something to say, she gently placed her hand on his wet cheek and turned his face in her direction. A sad smile grew on her face when she saw the fresh tear streaks and his watery eyes.

She lean in and gave him a slow and gentle kiss, not minding the salty taste of the tears.

She pulled away and smiled at the slightly confused look on his face. "Adrien if you want a straight answer here's one: I don't love you."

Adrien frowned. He was about to get out of bed but stopped when Marinette tightly grabbed his arm.

He looked back at her with a look of anger and confusion. She pulled him back down to the bed and moved so that her lips were close to his ear and whispered, "I don't love you because I adore you."

The anger in his eyes turned into pure love and endearment and his frown melted into a smile as he pulled her in for a passionate kiss.


	6. Forever and Always

"You can't catch me!"

Two 4 years old were running around, one trying to catch the other. One had medium length(half way down the neck) hair so black that it looked blue held down by a headband and innocent bluebell eyes and the other had curly untamed blonde hair and wild green eyes.

The two kids were laughing merrily as they ran around without a care in the world.

They ran until the boy caught the girl by the waist and tumbled with her until they stopped, him ending up straddling her legs and resting his hands on either side of her shoulders.

"Caught you," he said, looking down down at her with a wide smile.

She pouted as a rosey blush came to her cheeks then shoved him to the side. He erupted into laugher when he landed on his back and she huffed, trying not to let her blush darken thinking he was laughing at her.

Once his laughter died off the two laid on the ground in comfortable silence. The boy relaxed on the grass with his eyes closed and his arms resting behind his head and the girl was curled into his side looking up at the sky. "Adrien?"

He hummed in reply.

"Are we always gonna be together?"

He didn't hesitate to answer, "Forever and always, Marinette."

**Ten years later**

Fourteen year old Adrien and Marinette laid in the same grassy field that they did ten years ago.

They finally had a break from their busy schedules and planned to relax and do absolutely nothing in each others arms. Though it was pretty hard for Marinette to enjoy their time together when she was paranoid that it would get interrupted by a sudden photoshoot.

"Is something wrong, Buggaboo?" Someone he knew whenever she was feeling down.

"Are you sure you're free for the day," she asked, looking up at me.

He chuckled and opened his eyes to look down at her. "I've checked my schedules five times before I left and called Natalie to reconfirm it. You have nothing to worry about."

She hummed and cuddled even more into his side. "If you say so."

He leaned down and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Oh, I say so."

The silence came back and only lasted a couple of minutes for Marinette had something that she had to make sure of.

"Kitty?"

"Yeah Marinette?"

"Promise me that we'll be together forever."

He gently grasped her hand and brought it up to his lips. "Forever and always, milady."


	7. Can't Stop This Feeling

The multi-colored lights shined down on us and the music boomed and echoed through our heart and soul as we danced our hearts out on stage.

My body had a mind of its own as I got lost in the music and the electric feeling coursing through my veins and bones. My blood burning as it pumped through me in tune with the rhythm of the song, making me grasp my baton tightly.

But even with this feeling and the hard beat of the song the only thing I could focus on was my partner.

Everything fades to black under light leaving us two. Whenever we're both on stage dancing I can't help but try to get closer to her.

Teasing her on stage has become a habit of mine, leaving lingering touches whenever we did a move together or gently nipping on her ear when I dipped her, doing like things that makes her let out short gasps and giggles or stop her actions for a millisecond in shock. But even with the teasing we still moved and flowed smoothly like a working machine.

Before I knew it the song was over and we finished off with a pose, me holding my baton with both of my hands behind my back and her pressed up against me grasping my hood and slowly pulling it down. Our noses touching and heavily huffing, trying to catch our breath and not minding the sweat running down our bodies at that moment.

The audience cheered and applauded when the music stopped. We broke apart when the crowd started chanting "Ladynoir."

Ladybug turned towards me with a smirk and a hand resting on her hip. "They're calling us Chat. What do you say, should we give the crowd what they want?"

I shrugged my shoulder and smirked. "It's not we're leaving soon, so let's keep dancing."


	8. Don't You Ever Scare Me Like That Again

"Hawkmoth's really starting to bring it with his akumas," Chat said.

The akuma's name is was a 12 year old girl who got upset when her OTP didn't kiss during a romantic scene because the third wheel(you know, the person that trying to date the boy or trying to split up the two) interrupted it. She had pink and blue hair tied into ponytails and wearing a black mask with light blue waves outlining the sides and a black spandex suit with a red x crossed over 'THIRD WHEELS' on her chest with light blue streaks scattered throughout the rest of the suit. The akuma's in her necklace

"Which gives us an even better reason to defeat them," Ladybug replied then dodged the black hearts that the akuma were throwing and manged to get a hit on her before landing gracefully beside her partner.

"Where's the akuma?"

"Inside the necklace around her neck," he answered before the akuma started throwing the black hearts at both him and her. He took out his baton and Ladybug her yoyo, and twirled them, reflecting and dodging the black hearts as they came.

"Ladybug look out!" Chat yelled. She quickly turned around to see a heart hastily flying towards her. She didn't have enough time to dodge it so she braced herself for the hit. Imagine her shock when it never came.

She slowly opened her eyes and gasped when she saw her partner on the ground painfully clutching his chest.

"Chat Noir!" She kneeled down beside him and gently cradled him in her lap with one arm while applying pressure to the wound, making Chat hiss in pain.

"I-I'm al-right. Just t-take care of the a-akuma."

She hesitated but nodded her head and reluctantly released him then turned back towards the akuma.

The battle was over in about two minutes, ending with a broken necklace and a tainted akuma flying from it. It wasn't surprising since Ladybug was mostly running off of rage for the akuma that hurt her(and Chat Noir jumping in front of her) and haste to activate Miraculous Ladybug to hopefully heal her partner.

She tossed her yoyo to the tainted akuma and purified the akuma, "Bye bye, little butterfly."

"Miraculous Ladybug!" Hundreds and thousands of ladybugs flew from the yoyo and out into the open air, returning the akumatized girl back to normal and reversing everything that was damaged or transformed by the akuma's hand.

She watched as the ladybugs lightly flew over where Chat's(who passed out during the duel) wound was and flew into the sky, evaporating into sparkly pink glitter.

She ran over to him and hastily checked his chest for the wound and also mentality noting the muscles she felt and saw hidden under the tight leather. When she didn't she it she guessed that it either disappeared or it left a scar then tried to wake him up by vigorously shaking him, hoping she wasn't to late.

"Come on, Chat. Wake up. Please don't say I was too late." Chat's eyes slowly opened his eyes and blinked a few times to regain focus. "L-Ladybug."

She let out a short laugh of relief and engulfed him in the tightest hug she could muster. Shocked he was but he still snuggled into her touch, happy to get this loving and caring attitude from his partner.

What happened next shocked him. She raised her head and planted her lips onto his.

She was kissing him. Ladybug was kissing him. After all the flirting and bragging he did to get this moment, who would thought that all he had to do was risk his life for hers.

The shock was replaced with bliss when he got a grasp on reality and touched her while she gripped his shoulder with one hand and cradled his head with the other one, enjoying the blissful sensations of their lips moving against one anothers.

They parted and tried to catch their breaths. Ladybug leaned down and pressed her forehead against his.

"Ladybug?"

"Don't you ever scare me like that again."

He smiled. "Whatever you say, milady."


	9. Greedy Kitty

Marinette stood next to the mannequin, expertly sewing fabric of two different colors to a skirt she plans on completing. Which is kinda hard because of a certain black cat.

"Didn't you say you'd be done with that over a hour ago?" Cat Noir lounged out on her bed, twirling a small ball of back thread with his fingers.

"Well, I would be if a certain greedy black cat would stop asking me "are you done yet" every five minutes."

"But I'm _bored_ ," Cat whined. He sluggishly got out the bed and walked over towards Marinette. He wrapped his arm around her and lazily planted kisses along her neck.

Even thought she was thoroughly enjoying the attention, she really needed to finish working on her skirt, so she reluctantly nudged his lips away from her shoulders, "I really need to find this, kitty."

Cat childishly pouted and trailed himself over to the window. He leaned on it and continued to play with the ball of thread.

A moment of silence rested between them as Marinette worked on her new design.

"Hey, can you pass me that black ball of thread?" Cat paused and stared at the ball of thread in his hand, a wicked thought forming in his head. "What's in it for me?"

She scoffed and turned towards him with her hands on her hips and a playful yet somewhat serious expression coating her face, "Hmm? How about if you give me the thread I won't throw you out."

"You wouldn't do that. You love me too much."

"Come on, Cat," she whined then tried to make a grap for the thread. But he was faster and quickly moved his hand before she could reach it. She made another grap for it but he then moved his hand upwards, resulting in her falling against his chest.

Looking up, she glared at him, wishing she could wipe that smug smirk off his face.

But soon a wicked smirk grew onto her face ad well. Cat's smirk was replaced with confusion with a bit of fear.

He barely got out the question he was going to ask before Marinette latched her lips onto her neck. She found delight in the surprised gasp that left his mouth.

He tipped his head back against the wall and moaned in pleasure as Marinette trailed wet kisses down towards his leather clad collar bone.

As she trailed her hands upwards over his leather clad body, she thanked the heavens for the invention of tight leather(or whatever their suits are made out of) suits, revealing in the feeling of his muscles quivering under her touch.

He relaxed under her ministrations and writhed under her warm caresses. But then the warmth disappeared.

Opening his eyes, he saw Marinette continuing to sew the incomplete skirt with the black thread, and left Cat flustered and breathless against the window.

"You're mean, princess," he huffed after realizing what she did.

She grinned a cheeky grin. "I know but you love me anyway."

"Yes I do,"


	10. Assassin AU

Weary from chasing down akumas, Cat Noir raced from building top to building top, hastily trying to get home for a good nap.

Lately Hawkmoth has been swift in sending out his akumas, leaving him and his partner, Ladybug, fatigued.

Cat finally reached the apartment he stayed in. He let out a sigh of relief and ran his slightly bruised hand through his shaggy blonde hair.

He made sure to be furtive as he jumped into the open apartment window and while walking through the halls towards his door. But then curiosity took ahold of him when he saw his door slightly ajar.

Reaching behind him for his katana blade, he prudently trekked towards his door.

The door swung open and Cat drew his katana. After examining the room he concluded that nothing was out of the ordinary and put his sword back in its sheath.

However after a few steps into his apartment his second sense for danger kicked in and helped him dodge an incoming attack.

Landing on the other side of the room, he saw the intruder. She was dressed head to toe in a red and black assassin's uniform and he dropped his fighting stance, identifying her immediately.

"Ladybug? What are y-" Ladybug sprinted towards him with her hidden blade in tow and aiming for his neck. Fortunately he wasn't that dazed to quickly block her blade with his katana, creating sparks as they clashed.

"How about a little wager, kitty?" Ladybug purred. "Whoever pins the other for up to 3 seconds can be on top. Deal?"

He smirked roguishly as his dreariness turned into excitement, "Deal."

She smiled and back flipped to the other side of the room. She held up three fingers and brought down each one as she counted down.

Once the third went down she once again charged and swiped his blade underneath her feet to try and knock her off balance. But she flipped over his invading blade and quickly turned to him and landed the first hit by punching him in his shoulder.

They traded hits with each other; some dodged and some landing full blows, so desperate to win that they almost had forgotten what they were really fighting about.

Ladybug aimed her fist towards his shoulder and expecting the attack, he dodged it but what he didn't expect was her grabbing his arm and body slammed him onto the ground.

It wasn't hard enough to cause a bruise but it was hard enough to cause pain and knocked the breath out of him. But he recovered quickly and grabbed her leg to pull it towards him. She tripped and he swiftly straddled her before he had a chance to get up.

Both of the two were panting but never broke eye contact as they tried to catch their breath.

"So I guess you win," Ladybug said breathlessly.

"I guess I did."

She teasingly smiled, "Well. Aren't you going to collect your prize?"

He smiled and leaned down to capture her lips in a beatific lip-lock.


	12. I Love You

The moon's light shined through the bedroom window and gleamed on to the two people laying on the bed.

Marinette laid on her side admiring a sleeping Adrien while tracing 'I love you' on his back with her fingertips. Was it weird that they were sleeping in the bed? Yep. But she had a perfectly good reason.

Before the full moon had blessed the world(or whatever part of the world it's night in) with its beauty and light, a terrible thunderstorm filled the sky with scowling thunder and devastating lightning cracking across the sky.

Usually Marinette wasn't afraid of thunderstorms but for some reason this one just bothered her. IG bothered her so much that she just couldn't get to sleep. So she climbed out of bed and began to walk to the room of the first person she could think of for comfort. Adrian.

Now how are they sleeping under the same roof when it's obvious that they live under different roofs. Adrien, Niño, Alya, and Marinette took a vacation to Honolulu for Summer break and stayed in a four bedroom villa.

She walked through the living room. It was really nice. It was painted white and decorated with pictures of cities and other tropical islands. It also had a beige colored four seated couch with elegant black designs against the wall and a matching loveseat placed horizontal of the couch with an elegant gold glass table (or what ever kind of table that has glass in the middle) in the middle. It also had a patio that led to a deck decorated with four beach chairs, two on each side of a fire pit and a **_gigantic_** ** _pool_** ** _._** She sometimes wondered how much it all cost but when that thought came to mind, she then wondered how did Adrien get his father to pay for it all.

She walked across the living room to a hall that led to his door. She knocked once and the door creaked open. Adrien was asleep, wrapped up in his cover from his torso on down. _'Adorable_ _in_ _everyway,'_ she thought and then whispered, "Adrien."

He lightly stirred in his sleep and slowly opened his light green eyes, which even dazed with sleep, glowed in the dark.

"Marinette? W-why are you still awake?" he tiredly asked.

Marinette pointed at the open window that showed a gray cloud filled sky and flinch when thunder boomed in the the sky, "Couldn't sleep." She hoped he got the question.

Luckily he did. He rolled over to the left, silently welcoming her to climb in. She quietly walked around to the other side of the bed and slipped in under the covers then stared at his back as light snores escaped his mouth.

Now we're back here with Marinette propped up on her elbow lightly tracing 'I love you' on his back with her fingertips.

It was crazy really. Here she was laying in bed with a model who she also has a crush on, tracing her feelings on his back with her fingertips. It really made her feel like too much of a stalkerish fangirl.

But she couldn't help it! Not when she knew that there wasn't even a 10% chance that he would return her feelings. And also because she gotten addicted to the feeling of the smooth texture of his night shirt and the solid feeling of his back underneath.

She sighed. _'What am I doing? I might as well except that there's no possible way that he loves me as much as I love him.'_

She halted her fingertip tracing and rolled over on her opposite side trying to get some shut eye.

Her breath caught in her throat however when she felt Adrien stir behind her. Suddenly he drapped his left arm around her waist and pressed his body against hers. She shivered when she felt his hot breath against her ear.

"I love you too, Marinette."


	13. Sunrise

You've always asked me why I like the sunrise. There are many reasons to like the sunrise.

There's the beautiful colors that the rising sun creates. The way it illuminates everything in its wake. How it warms the heart of whoever"s watching it. How it cost nothing to see it.

But for me, that's not the case.

I like the sunrise because the sun's colour reminds me of your sun bleached hair. I like the sunrise because of it reminds me of the hope you have for tomorrow. I like the sunrise because it reminds me of the freedom you deserve and long for.

I like the sunrise because it reminds me of you.


	14. Moon

**Flasback** **-** _Flashback_

You've always said that when you die, you'll wait for me on the moon. Of course whenever you said it. I would always carelessly laugh and kiss your temple because I didn't know that time would come so fast.

_It was finally time. It was time to confront Hawkmoth. At first it looked like the fight was pointing in out favor. We had Hawkmoth in the ground panting with multiple bruises while we were fine with barely a scratch._

_We_ _thought_ _we_ _had_ _won_ _._ _We_ _thought_ _we_ _took_ _him_ _down_ _._

_But_ _that_ _was_ _our_ _mistake_ _._ _We_ _shouldn't_ _have_ _underestimated_ _him_ _._

_He_ _was_ _on_ _the_ _ground_ _;_ _and_ _thinking_ _he_ _was_ _unconscious_ _we_ _almost_ _jumped_ _in_ _joy_ _._ _Then_ _you_ _turned_ _towards_ _me_ _with_ _your_ _eyes_ _sparkling_ _with_ _mirth_ _and_ _a_ _joy filled_ _smile_ _and_ _your_ _fist_ _raised_ _for_ _our_ _celebratory_ _hand_ _shake_ _._

_That's_ _when_ _it_ _happened_ _._

_It_ _all_ _happened_ _in_ _slow_ _motion_ _._ _A_ _gasp_ _tore_ _through_ _your_ _lips_ _and_ _your_ _smile_ _turned_ _into_ _your_ _mouth_ _slightly_ _agape_ _and_ _the_ _sparkle_ _left_ _your_ _eyes_ _and_ _was_ _replaced_ _with_ _shock_ _._ _Behind_ _you_ _was_ _Hawkmoth_ _with_ _a_ _wicked_ _grin_ _on_ _his_ _face_ _as_ _he_ _yanked_ _his_ _cane_ _out_ _of_ _your_ _chest_ _._

_I_ _caught_ _you_ _before_ _you_ _fell_ _to_ _the_ _ground_ _and_ _held_ _you_ _to_ _my_ _chest_ _._ _You_ _hoarsely_ _gasped_ _for_ _air_ _and_ _pressed_ _your_ _left_ _hand_ _against_ _the_ _wound_ _while_ _I_ _tightly_ held _your_ _right_ _one_ _._ _I_ _yelled_ _her_ _name_ _when_ _you_ _began_ _to_ _coughed_ _up_ _blood_ _;_ _or_ _at_ _least_ _I_ _think_ _I_ _did_ _,_ _everything_ _sounded_ _so_ _far_ _away_ _at_ _this_ _point_ _._

_You weekly turned your head towards me and offered me a comforting smile, which did nothing to comfort me even though you tried your best. Your eyes then closed and you breathed your last breath. You died in my arms. I held you tightly to my chest and cried, my tears falling on and trailing down your cheek._

After that I thought I would never _'_ _live'_ again. I walked around half dead until my, I mean our friends, gave me a reality check. But what really snapped me out of it was the mention of what you would've wanted me to do. I healed and every time I thought of your death, I just thought of what you told me.

Now whenever I look up at the moon, I see your beautiful face.


	15. Sensitive

It's really funny how sensitive your skin is. Just one slight stroke would make you squirm in your seat. You'd never let anyone find out about your sensitivity, thinking they'll use it to their advantage. I wouldn't even have known about it if I didn't find out accidentally while cleaning your battle wounds.

And you were right because I love using your sensitivity to my advantage.

Right now for example.

"Come on Marinette."

"Adrien," you stressed. "Why do we have to go patrolling tonight?"

I whined. "What's wrong with me wanting to spend some alone time with milady?"

"You're spending alone time with me now."

I walked towards her spot on her bed and sat behind her, wrapping my arms her. "But our nighttime patrols are the only times I get you all to myself."

You giggled and scratched my chin, engendering me to purr. "You're being silly." You then got up from the bed to retrieve your sketch book.

I pouted. Then I remembered something I learned. I grinned the rose off the bed to quickly rewrap my arms around her. "I know how I can get you to agree~"

"Oh?" You turned your head back towards me and shot me a teasing smile. "Just how can you?"

I smirked and lent down to gently to whisper in your ear, "Like this." I the quickly tickled your sides.

Your reaction was immediate.

Your body jerked and squirmed rapidly in my arms. Your giggles came constantly, one after the other. You desperately tried to pry my hands away from your sides but your strength was diminished from your amount of laughing.

"Say we can go patrolling tonight and I'll stop."

"N-no."

"Okay then. I guess I'll keep going then."

It was surprising how long you lasted. You lasted about a minute before you gave in.

I released your sides and backed away a little to give you breathing room. Once you calmed down you turned towards me and pouted. "No fair."

I chuckled and walked back over to wrap my arms around you and plant a kiss on your lips, "All's fair in love and war, Buggaboo."


	16. Happiness

Happiness is a feeling I've forgotten. Happiness is lost to me. Even though I've felt it before.

My dad, mom and I were once a happy family. We once felt all the emotions a regular family would feel: love, possession, adoration, care, safe, etc.

Mom was dad's muse. There wasn't any article of clothing that dad made that wasn't inspired by mom. He loved her.

It was after mom's death, when everything went down hill. Dad lost his muse and stopped designing.. He blocked out everything and focused fully on his job. Everything including me.

He treats me just like another model instead of his son; keeping me locked away in my room full of stuff until he beckons me or I have a modeling job to do. I'm surprised Natalie, who he hired to babysit and organize my schedule, persuaded him to allow me to go to public school. I had no one. I was absolutely alone.

Happiness was a feeling that I forgotten. Happiness was lost to me.

Now I got my Buggaboo and with her I'll always feel happiness.


End file.
